Electrically conductive windings are composed to electric coils in electric machines. These coils or windings are made from conductor bars from copper usually. The conductor bars are placed in slots in the core of the rotor or stator of the electric machine. In maintenance and repair of huge electric machines damaged conductor bars of the windings are replaced or repaired. The removal however is complicated as the heavy conductor bars, which are several meters in length, are tightly connected and firmly fixed to the walls of the slots after long term operation. Contaminations in the slot further impede the removal of conductor bars. Commonly, this work is done by workers who cut the conductor bars out of the slots with several tools in a long lasting maintenance effort.